Episode 294 (Manga)
Synopsis Laban leads the disguised population of Wyndham to freedom under the noses of the Kushan army. The Arklow Knights around him quietly voice their misgivings about Laban's new plan, but he reassures them that they are close to freedom. Nearly out of the Kushan garrison, Laban is stopped by two Kushan guards who ask for information on Laban's unit. Laban cannot answer; the guards spoke in the Kushan language, which Laban doesn't understand. The guards slowly become more agitated as they repeat their question and Laban does not answer, but before they move into action, a Kushan horseman arrives with a dispatch order for the guards, allowing Laban and Wyndham's population to pass through. While they walk, the Kushan horseman whispers into Laban's ear, explaining that he is really allied with the Band of the Falcon, and that there are many other Kushan who've pledged fealty to the Falcons. The group continues to walk, but more figures bar their way, having just jumped from a tree: Silat and the Tapasa. Silat reveals that he is completely aware that Laban and the Kushan regiment behind him are really disguised Midlanders, and he derides the Kushan horseman for turning traitor. The disguised men closest to Silat have all drawn their weapons, expecting a fight to break out. However, the Kushan horseman keeps his weapon sheathed and engages Silat in conversation. He recognizes Silat and the Tapasa as members of the Bakiraka clan and knows of their history: they are a disgraced Kushan clan exiled from their homeland. Though they worked as assassins, they now see an opportunity to redeem themselves in the war. Knowing all this, the horseman extends an offer to Silat and all members of the Bakiraka to join the Band of the Falcon. Silat proclaims that the Bakiraka are not interested in the offer and do not care that they serve a tyrannical emperor; he says that the Bakiraka will always be on the side of the strong. In response to this, the horseman asks Silat to consider whether the Bakiraka might find their home 'beneath the wings of the hawk'. Confused, Silat asks for clarification on this statement, but the horseman can provide none. Instead, he says that everyone who joined the Band of the Falcon once lacked direction, but after joining it are being guided into prosperity. This prosperity, the horseman says, takes the form of a new world. Silat is intrigued by this statement, but ultimately dismisses it and decides to leave. The Tapasa object, but Silat points out the simple fact that they do not stand a chance of capturing the entirety of Wyndham's armed population, all of whom are armed, alone. As he leaves, Silat tells the horseman that he, too, has become innately aware that the world's current is flowing towards something unknowable, yet grand. However, Silat says that the Bakiraka have endured too much to simply involve themselves in matters they do not understand, so they will instead watch events unfold from the sidelines. With that, the Bakiraka take their leave. Laban leads the Midlanders away from Wyndham, and they march until morning comes. Eventually, they run into the Band of the Falcon. Laban and Owen happily greet each other while Foss falls to his knees in Griffith's presence. Characters in Order of Appearance